keep holding on
by katigirl97
Summary: alex and justin has changed since they lost the love of their lives this is a story about how love always has happy endings
1. intro

****

hey guys this is my story keep holding on its mason/Alex and Justin/Juliet hope y'all enjoy

* * *

It had been a month since Mason and Juliet left, and Alex and Justin's lives have changed.

Alex has no life anymore she spends all her time doing homework, studying, and working on spells. She hasn't spoken to her parents unless she was answering a question in wizard and Harper never talk any more. They still hang out but its not the same.

* * *

Justin stopped caring about every thing his grades dropped from strait A's to strait C's. He didn't bother showing up for school on time, or wizard lessons he just sat in his room scaring out the window hoping Juliet would magically appear young again, but that never happened.

* * *

Jerry and Thereasa noticed the change in there childrens behavoir. They were majorly worried and were scared that there children would never be the same again.

little did they know change was on the way

* * *

**_OK so here you guys go this is gonna be a long story so i hope you like it!!! reviews are welcome no flames! _**

**_luve you all _**

**_bye bye_**

**_katigirl97_**


	2. goodbye

****

hey guys this is my story keep holding on its mason/Alex and Justin/Juliet hope y'all enjoy

* * *

**Alex's Journal....**

_Dear journal _

_Its been a month since Mason left me. He finally proved to me that he loved me and then he just left, and i dont think I will ever see him again, and thats the worst part of it all. I can't stand the pain inside my chest! I just want it to stop I loved him but he's not comming back....and I just have to accept that. _

_So I have decided to leave New York, Waverly substation, and every one I know and love to find him bcause I want him here. Because I love him. And I always will._

_Sincerly, Alex Russo_

Alex finished writing in her journal and took one last look around her room. She sighed and turned and went out the door. "Good bye. I love you." she said and left.

* * *

**_Ok guys hope you all liked it im rely srry its short but im kinda grounded from the computer but im on here wednes day_**

**_luve u bye bye_**

**_-katigirl97_**


	3. running

**ok so heres the next chapter of keep holding on **

**btw i dont own any thing tho i would love it if someone bought me wizzards of waverly place...i love you all! haha**

**Justin's POV  
**

I was running. Running for my life, I had to get away from the monster that was chasing after me. The cold cruel monster that had increadibly sharp, poisonous spikes all throughout its back, the horrible green/brown color of its fury/scaley/slimy skin.

It was chsing me because I had set Juliet free of her curse while he had her.

I ran and ran untill i finally found someplace that was safe, or so i thought.

The monster found me and picked me up and as he brought me to his open mouth showing off hhis incredibly sharp and very pointy teeth, I awoke with a cold sweat all over and I had a feeling something was wrong.

I quickly got up and out of bed. There was no way I"d be able to go back to sleep anyway.

I got dressed and walked out into the hallway only to bump into my sister Alex.

"What are you doing?" I asked then something on her back caught my attention." no maybe I should ask where are you going." i said before she had time to answer my previous question.

"I'm leaving." she said "I'm going to Translevainia to look for Mason. Please don't tell mom and dad."

"How can I, when I'm in transilvainia with you?"

"What!" she choked out.

"I said I'm coming with you. Someones gotta make sure you dont get yourself killed out there" I said with a grin

She smiled "Then go get packed!" She whisper yelled.

* * *

and there is the third chaper sorry its short but it works out well with the plot and i find that itlisteninh to the inspired song _**keep holdong on by avril Lavigne**_ works greatly sorry if i mispelled any words.

review if you love mez!

haha review plzez!

****


End file.
